Pillow Talk
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Rebekah forces an unwilling Caroline to attend her slumber party and Klaus shows up.
1. Chapter 1

_A drabble - in which Rebekah forces an unwilling Caroline to attend her slumber party and Klaus shows up._

"Hurry up already. I've worked hard to make my room very girly for tonight," Rebekah said as she ushered Caroline into the house. She closed the door and started to walk up the staircase, not even looking to see if Caroline was following along.

Caroline sighed and clutched her pillow and bag tighter against her chest. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh right, Rebekah had said she would compel Matt to do some _dangerous_ things to himself if Caroline didn't come. _Yes, a great way to make new friends_, Caroline thought to herself as she started to climb the stairs.

The house seemed deserted and she couldn't help but wonder if Klaus was there, too. They weren't on the best of terms currently, but Caroline was not going to apologize for anything. She finally found Rebekah's room and her jaw dropped a little. "Um, what did you do? Buy all of the pink paint we had in town?"

Rebekah smiled at Caroline's comment. "Well, I heard your room is full of all of the yellow paint in town so I thought I should compete." She closed the door behind Caroline and switched on her TV, flipping through the channels.

Caroline felt so awkward standing there. Were she and Rebekah supposed to act like normal girls? Paint nails and braid hair? Talk about boys? _Yes, I think your brother likes me. He draws me pictures of horses and says words like I fancy you_. Sure, Rebekah really wanted to talk about _that_ with her.

"American television is so boring," Rebekah said as she flipped through the channels.

"Wait," Caro said as she saw something she liked. Rebekah turned the channel back and looked at Caroline. "We should watch this. I love this show. It's about aliens. Ever heard of it?"

Rebekah looked at the TV and then back at Caroline. "No, sorry, must have missed it while I was, you know, _daggered_ for years and years."

Caroline rolled her eyes. So much for trying to just be nice. "Well, it's called Roswell and it's about the crash back in the 50's. That guy right there is the main alien guy, really cute." She sat down on the bed next to Rebekah, still clutching her pillow.

Rebekah watched the TV for a few minutes. "He's not bad to look at it. You can tell that they're all way older than high school kids, though. So unrealistic."

"Look at you ladies, getting along," Klaus said, standing in the doorway. Caroline hadn't even heard the door open. She just looked at him, not knowing what to do or say. He wasn't glaring at her but he wasn't smiling either.

"Nik, I told you to leave us alone. This is a girl's night," Rebekah said, walking over to her brother. She tried to push him out of the room and he laughed, putting his hands up.

"I just came to say goodnight. And to behave yourselves. No wrestling around in your underwear, or any of that nonsense." He looked at Caroline and their eyes met.

Caroline smiled, trying to just be the bigger person. Truth was, she had felt a little bad about what had happened the other night. "Thanks," she said, her voice low. He probably hadn't even heard her.

"Goodnight, _sweetheart_," he said, as Rebekah pushed him again and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_A drabble - in which Caroline gets water during her sleepover with Rebekah and finds Klaus downstairs. _

Caroline looked over and saw that Rebekah had finally nodded off to sleep. She herself wasn't tired. How were you supposed to sleep next to an Original vampire who hated your guts ninety percent of the time?

Caroline quietly got up and walked out of the room, tip-toeing her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, surprised they actually had water. She was half expecting to find the fridge empty or full of just blood bags.

She closed the fridge door and almost screamed when she saw Klaus standing there. "Holy shit. What are you doing down here?"

He smiled and leaned against the fridge, looking at her. "Well, this is my house. I feel like I'm allowed to go where I please. Rebekah snoring?"

Caroline opened up her water bottle and took a sip as he spoke. She shook her head. "No. I just can't sleep. She's a little intense, your sister."

"Yes, I know. But deep down, I think she means well. She's never really had friends, especially girls."

Caroline nodded and played with the top of her water bottle, unscrewing and screwing the cap back and forth. "I guess I'm still kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching her as she fidgeted with the water bottle. She was adorable when she was nervous.

"Part of me feels like this is a trap. Like, she's waiting for me to fall asleep and then she's going to tie me up or something."

Klaus laughed softly. "You can't honestly think that, can you?" he asked and looked at her. When her face didn't change he sighed and walked over to her. "I would never let anything happen to you, Caroline."

She looked ay him and just nodded. "Thank you. I still don't understand this little fascination you have with me."

Klaus smiled and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes. "You don't have to understand it. You just have to ask yourself if you feel something back." He continued to look at her and then pulled his hand away.

"I…I don't know what to say, Klaus. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and backed away from her. "It's fine. Don't be sorry." He turned around to walk away but then stopped and looked back at her. "Rebekah doesn't like to share the covers. There's extra blankets in her closet."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh, and my room is just down the hall from Rebekah's if you find yourself wanting different company," he said, laughing softly as he walked back upstairs, leaving her alone in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_A drabble - in which Caroline cannot sleep and goes down to Klaus' room._

Caroline lay in bed, wide awake. After seeing Klaus in the kitchen she really had tried to fall asleep. But, it was too hard to try and sleep soundly in a house full of Original vampires.

She looked over and saw that Rebekah was still asleep, and she actually looked sort of nice, with her mouth closed and her eyes not glaring at Caroline for once.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She quietly got out of the bed again and tip-toed across the hall, stopping in front of Klaus' room. Did she knock? Would he be awake? She sighed. This was stupid. He hadn't really meant it when he said she could find him later if she wanted to. She was about to turn around and head back to Rebekah's room when the door opened.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, looking at her. He was standing there in just sweat pants, her eyes glued to his bare chest. She'd seen plenty of guys fully and half naked, but there was something different and sexy about Klaus' lean figure. "Caroline?"

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head as she realized she was just staring at him. "I, um, I can't sleep."

Klaus opened the door wider and ushered her inside, closing the door behind her. "Is it being in bed with Rebekah that's keeping you up or is it being in the house like this?"

"Both," Caroline said, walking around his room and taking it all in. She saw he had a collection of records and walked over towards the shelf. "Wow, I haven't seen these things in a while."

Klaus watched her as she picked through his albums, smiling. It was nice to have her in his room like this. He walked over to her and stood behind her, moving her hair to one side of her shoulders. "Pick one."

Caroline could feel his body heat radiating off of her own body and tried to keep her cool. She picked up an album - The Smiths, _This Night Has Opened My Eyes_ - and put it on, smiling as the music started.

"How about a dance?" Klaus whispered, turning her around. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closely against him.

Caroline nodded at his words and wrapped her arms around his body, her head resting on his shoulder. "Have you ever been in love?"

Klaus swayed with her against the music, smiling at her question. "Love is a dangerous thing, sweetheart. Especially for vampires."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I thought I was in love. It's hard to say now. It was a very long time ago." He turned his head to kiss her forehead, happy to just be there with her, holding her.

Caroline closed her eyes, letting Morrissey's voice relax her body. She felt herself drifting off into sleep and tried to fight it, but she was already so tired and it was late.

Klaus felt it the moment her feet stopped moving and her body relaxed. He scooped her up and held her in his arms, walking her across the hall and over to Rebekah's room. He set her down gently, pulling the covers over her body.

"Goodnight, Caroline," he whispered, leaning down to peck her lips softly.

He walked back to his room and closed the door, noticing the record had stopped. He played it again and laid down in his own bed, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_A drabble - in which Caroline, Rebekah, and Klaus all wake up the next morning and have breakfast together. _

Caroline opened her eyes to the smell of bacon. She sat up in bed and noticed that Rebekah was not laying next to her. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, slowly climbing out of bed and walking downstairs.

She heard voices and figured it must be Rebekah and Klaus. What happened last night? She remembered she couldn't fall asleep…going to Klaus' room, listening to music, and then waking up.

She thought it was odd that she didn't remember anything else and hoped that she hadn't done something stupid, or worse - that he hadn't compelled her and taken advantage of her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Klaus cooking at the stove, Rebekah sitting on the counter next to him.

"Well, there's sleeping beauty," she commented as she munched on a piece of bacon.

Klaus turned around and smiled at Caroline, and then went back to his cooking.

"Hi guys," Caroline said, not sure what Klaus' smile meant. She still didn't think that they'd done anything big, like made out or even had sex. But, she hated that she wasn't sure. "Sorry, I kind of went to bed late."

Klaus laughed softly and shook his head, prompting Rebekah to look between them and smirk.

"Oh, did you two have a go at it, finally?" she asked.

Caroline's mouth opened to speak, when she realized she couldn't answer that properly. "I…no, we did not _have a go at it_."

Klaus laughed again and Caroline started to get angry. If he knew something he just needed to say it.

"Well, it sounds like you did with Nik's little laughs over here," Rebekah replied, hopping off the counter. She opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of blood bags. "Nik got you these, also," she said, tossing one to Caroline.

Caroline looked down at the bag in her hands and had to smile a little. He had thought of her and what she might like. "Thanks," she said, not looking at him.

Klaus turned off the stove and finally turned around to look at her. He was smiling in a way that was making her angry and attracted, both at the same time. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head again. He looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really don't remember what happened last night?"

Caroline felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment. "Um, no."

"_Awkward_," Rebekah chimed in, walking around Nik to place some bacon and pancakes on her plate. "This is fascinating."

"_Shut up_," Caroline and Klaus said together, which only made Rebekah giggle. She walked over and sat down at the table, giving them a little distance but not much.

"What happened last night?" Caroline asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Usually she was nervous around Klaus because she was afraid he was going to kill her or harm her. But this nervousness was for an entirely different reason.

Klaus handed her a plate full of food and watched as she set it on the counter. He was going to have to just come out with it. "Nothing happened. You came to my room, we listened to a record, you fell asleep as we danced a little."

"Oh," Caroline said, relieved that she hadn't done anything stupid. "That's it? It's weird, I don't remember the dancing part."

Klaus shrugged. "Maybe your mind is blocking it out because you're so disgusted by the thought of hanging out with me. Even though _you_ were the one to come to _my_ room."

"I'm not disgusted by you," Caroline replied, looking down at her feet. She hated admitting any kind of liking to Klaus, even if it wasn't romantic.

"Oh?" he asked, standing up a little straighter. "Does that mean you'll give me a proper chance to take you on a date?"

Caroline didn't know if that was such a good idea. It was bad enough that she hadn't remembered dancing with him and falling asleep after a few moments in his company. Imagine what could happen during a whole evening.

"Just put the poor puppy dog out of his misery and give him one date," Rebekah called from the table, rolling her eyes. "You guys are making me want to throw this breakfast up."

Caroline laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, yeah, maybe. Let me think about it." She grabbed her plate and started to walk to the table to join Bekah. She stopped and turned around, looking at him. "Did we kiss, or anything?" she asked, needing to know.

Klaus thought about his answer for a moment. Technically, they had when he'd kissed her as he lay her in bed next to his sister. But that hadn't exactly been with her permission. "No, we didn't."

Caroline was quiet for a moment and then nodded her head once. "Okay. You can pick me up tomorrow at 8 o'clock." She walked over to the table and sat across from Rebekah.

"Thank god. If you would have said no, I would of had to deal with his sad self all day."

Klaus laughed at his sister's comment and grabbed a blood bag, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He had some planning to do - he wanted to make this the best date Caroline had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

_A drabble - in which Klaus takes Caroline out on a real date._

Caroline checked herself in her mirror one more time before she checked her clock again. He was supposed to be here in less than five minutes and she was getting nervous. She should never have agreed to this date.

Klaus rang her doorbell, knowing he could probably just climb into her window but he wanted to be a gentleman tonight. He watched as he saw her through the window in the door and smiled at her as she opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted him, looking a little nervous. She smoothed over the skirt of her cocktail dress and tried not to let her nerves show through too much. "Am I overdressed?"

Klaus took in her outfit and smirked. "You look fantastic, sweetheart," he said, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him and he pulled her outside with him, making sure to close her door.

Caroline took in his outfit, dress slacks with a dress shirt and nice coat. "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, and led her to the limo waiting by the curb in front of her house. "I hope you like it."

Caroline got into the limo, not sure where they were going and started to get a little more nervous. "I don't see us needing a limo for anywhere in Mystic Falls. Where are you taking me?"

Klaus just smiled at her, turning on the radio so that she didn't ask anymore questions. She didn't need to be nervous like she was, and hopefully she wasn't scared to be with him.

They sat in silence with just the radio playing until they reached a small air strip. "What the hell?" Caroline asked when she saw the small jet waiting for them on the runway.

Klaus smiled and laughed softly. "I promise we'll stay in the country," he said. The limo stopped in front of the jet and he got out, pulling her out with him. "Trust me," he whispered into her ear and led her towards the stairs.

Caroline took a deep breath and just nodded her head once. She had to trust him, she couldn't just leave now. She climbed the stairs that led to the cabin of the private jet. She'd never been on a plane before, let alone a jet, and it looked very nice and expensive.

Klaus compelled the pilot to take them to their destination and poured two glasses of champagne, handing one to her. "Drink this. It'll help you relax."

Caroline took the glass and practically downed it, agreeing that she did need to relax. The loud roar of the engine started made her jump, and she reached over, grabbing the champagne bottle and taking a long pull.

"Easy, love," Klaus said, buckling his seatbelt. He was really hoping she was going to appreciate this date. He wasn't trying to show off as much as show her a good time.

Caroline closed her eyes and let her body relax as they took off. The flight wasn't very long, less than a couple of hours, and after making small talk with him, they were landing.

"Want to take a look out the window?" he asked, watching as she scrambled to the right side of the jet to take a look.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, looking at him and then back out the window. "Are we in New York?"

Klaus laughed softly and moved to join her at the window, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Yes. Are you happy?"

Caroline looked at him, the excitement evident in her eyes. "Yes! Wow, I wasn't expecting this," she said, grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

Klaus was satisfied that this had been a good idea. Rebekah had told him it would be too much, but he knew he had to do something extra special to show Caroline that he could be a good date, and a good guy.

"Where are we going?" she asked, sitting back in her seat as the plane started to land.

"I thought we could catch a show on Broadway, and then eat where ever you want. And then I have a special surprise for later."

Caroline realized it was very late. "How are we going to do all of that?"

"I have connections," he said, winking at her. "I think we can catch the end of a show if we hurry."

Caroline smiled at him. She knew going on this date with him would be different than any other date she'd had in the past, but not because of where he was going to take her. "This is really something."

Klaus stood up as the plane finally came to it's landing, reaching for her hand. "Come on. We have a long night ahead of us if I want to get you back in the morning."

Caroline grabbed his hand and followed him out of the plane where another limo was waiting for them on the tarmac.


End file.
